Distopya (RP Nation)
OOC My wikia page for in-game country was cool for my in-game nation, but I felt I wanted one for my forum RP nation, which is one quite different from the in-game nation. So, I am whipping this page up completely from scratch, thanks to the great wiki editing help provided here. RP Distopya is a nation safe in the forests of central Canada. To the east is Saboria, and to the west, across anarchy controlled lands, is Viniland. After months of being in the Baltic, Distopya was yet again displaced, and became the Floating Empire of Distopya. __TOC__ Politics Economics :Emperor Vince Sixx has recently adopted Ubersteinianism as the basis for his political dealings. Upon graduation from mandatory education (12 years, age 18), a citizen is given a test, and this test will determine whether this citizen has the right to private property, to vote, etc. If they fail, they are labeled as irrational, and are forced to live in publicly owned homes, work for no money, and basically live as a worker. They may try the test again in 2 years, and then in 4, and then after 10 years. If they fail the test 3 times, they are given no more chances. 60% of people pass this test. Political Process Parliamentary Procedure :Each province is elected their own senator, and each state has it's own regional governor. In the parliament, the 14 people (President, Regional Governors, Senators), sit at a round table. The President gets 3 votes, each Regional Governor gets 2, and each senator gets 1. The senators represent their peoples ideas, and the regional governors and president votes for their own selves. In total, there are 15 votes, so no splits are to occur. There is no chance to veto, no chance to rerun a bill. For changes to the Distopyan constitution, the people must vote on a majority of 80% or more must vote for a change, and a normal majority must vote for the specific change. Elections :Each senator is elected inside his or her province :Each Regional Governor is a senator voted for by the people of that state. :The president is voted for by all of the rational people, with senators gaining an extra vote. :If Distopya is at war, then the president cannot end his term, and must be impeached in order to be let out. Demographics * Ethnic Distribution: ** Canadian: 79% ** Baltic: 18% ** Other: 3% * Population Density: 50 per Sq. Mile * Urban Area: 41% * Sex Distribution: ** 45% Male ** 55% Female * Life Expectancy: ** Male: 79 ** Female: 82 * Age Breakdown ** 18% under 15 ** 26% 15 to 29 ** 22% 30 to 44 ** 19% 45 to 59 ** 10% 60 to 74 ** 5% 75 and over International Affairs Coming Soon... Military/Defense Grounded Armies Distopya has 100,000 soldiers. Of these numbers, they are divided into regiments and divisions from each state. ]] *1rd Airborne Division – Most elite fighting force in Distopya – 3,000 *2nd Infantry Division – Main Foldense Guard – 3,000 *3rd Infantry Division – Border Patrol – 2,500 *4th Engineer Division – Works mainly on base camps – 1,000 *5th Tank Division – M1126 and M110 Crews – 500 *6th Engineer Division – Naval Construction – 5,000 *7th Infantry Division – Border Patrol – 2,000 *8th Tank Division – Operates and Guards 50 MBTs – 500 *9th Tank Division – Operates and Guards 50 MBTs – 500 *10th Engineer Division – Naval Construction – 4,000 *11th Tank Division – Operates and Guards 50 MBTs – 1,000 *12th Reconnaissance Division – Special Recon – 2,000 *13th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 3,000 *14th Engineer Division – Naval Construction – 5,000 *15th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 5,000 *16th Officer’s Corps – Military Officers – 2,000 *18th Infantry Division – Border Patrol – 2,000 *19th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 4,000 *20th Engineer Division – Naval Construction – 4,000 *21st Infantry Division – Border Patrol – 3,000 *22nd Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 4,000 *23rd Engineer Division – Aircraft Construction/Maintenance – 3,000 *24th Engineer Division – Maintenance – 2,000 *25th Infantry Division – Border Patrol – 2,000 *26th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 4,000 *27th Infantry Division – National Guard – 2,000 *28th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 8,000 *29th Engineer Division – Airbase Maintenance – 2,000 *30th Tank Division – Manages and crews the M1097 Tanks – 1,000 *31st Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 9,000 *32nd Officer’s Corps – Officers – 2,000 *33rd Officer’s Corps – Officers – 2,000 *34th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 6,000 *35th Medical Division – Corpsmen – 2,000 *36th Airbourne Division – Parachute Troops – 2,000 *37th Special Forces Division – Special Operations – 1,000 *38th Infantry Division – Fighting Force – 3,000 *39th Engineer Division – Armory Management – 2,000 ]] Distopyan Air Force Escort *Eagle Squadron – Escort/Interception – F-104 *Falcon Squadron – Escort/Interception – F-104 *Peregrine Squadron – Escort/Interception – F-104 *Hawk Squadron – Escort/Interception – F-104 *Phoenix Squadron – Executive Escort – F-104 Air Superiority *Fohldense Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Yankee Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *York Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Red Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Blue Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Black Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Green Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 *Chartreuse Squadron – Air Superiority – F-5 Ground Support *Bear Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Bokstav Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Sicetti Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Reise Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Ottawa Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Manitoba Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Columbia Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Yukon Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Frontier Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 Bombers *Ace Squadron – Ground Support/Air Superiority – F4 *Thor Squadron – Special Bombing – F-111 *Ragnarok Squadron – Special Bombing – F-111 *(C-130 and AC-47 Bombers are named Individually) *100 C-130 Strategic Bombers *80 AC-47 Light Strategic Bombers Transports/Recon *20 C-130 Transports *10 RC-135 Reconnaissance Aircraft Helicopters *Rocket Squadron – Ground Support – AH-1 Cobra *Alpha Squadron – Ground Support – AH-1 Cobra *Delta Squadron – Ground Support – AH-1 Cobra *Echo Squadron – Ground Support – AH-1 Cobra *Gamma Squadron – Ground Support – AH-1 Cobra *50 UH-1 Hueys Distopyan Navy Distopya has only two decommissioned aircraft carriers that were bought from another nation. These were retrofitted as transport ships for refugees and aid. During the crisis, these ships acted as the nation of Distopya until land was secured. *''Reise'' Class Rescue Ship Stor Bokstav *''Reise'' Class Rescue Ship Oslo Category:Nations